League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is a group of British citizen and colonial secret agents, employed by the British Government until the mid-20th Century, that serves to protect England from threats, both normal and paranormal. They are never called "the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" in-universe, instead being referred to by the name of their leader (Prospero's Men, the Gulliver Group, the Murray Group, etc.). History of the League Queen Gloriana hired Prospero aka John Suttle to form a group of heroes, forming the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This version of the League existed for many years in the 17th Century. In the 18th Century a new League was formed, led by Lemuel Gulliver. This incarnation lasted until Gulliver's death in 1799. A 19th Century League was formed and led by Mina Murray. This League existed for only two years, but was very competent at its tasks in stopping Professor Moriarty and the Martian Invasion. In the early 20th Century a new League was formed by Murray. This League existed until the 1940s. The British Government, during the reign of Big Brother, attempted to mimic the Victorian League, but this new incarnation disastrously failed at their first attempts leading to the abandonment of the League by the Government. Now as an independent group of the Blazing World, the League was eventually was formed in 1969 after an unsuccessful attempt in 1964 by Mina using superheroes. Incarnations of the British League Prospero's Men The first League was established at the behest of England's Queen Gloriana recommending that Italian sorcerer Prospero and his squire Orlando found a group of extraordinary individuals after her death who would operate independently of the government. This seems to have been done in the hope of establishing a bridgehead between her own faerie realm and the mortal world, via the ethereal Blazing World archipelago in the North Atlantic, in the wake of her successor King Jacob's ruthless purge of faeriekind from the British Isles, and the subsequent retreat of those magical elements from everyday life. *Prospero - a legendary sorcerer and the duke of Milan, accompanied by his familiars Ariel and Caliban. *Orlando - immortal warrior and the squire of Prospero (male). *Don Quixote - a Spanish knight. *Amber St. Clair - a ravishing courtesan. *Robert Owemuch - an impoverished sea captain. *Christian - an other-worldly traveller. Gulliver's Fellowship The second League was formed by Lemuel Gulliver in the 1750s and secretly gathered in Montague House, London, in service to the British Crown. *Lemuel Gulliver - a traveller of many worlds *Fanny Hill - a prostitute *Natty Bumppo *Orlando - now female, she returns and is an occasional member of this League, she notably is in bed with Lemuel Gulliver when he dies. *Captain Clegg / Dr. Syn - a man with a split personality as both a clergyman and a pirate Captain. *Percy and Marguerite Blakeney - the true identity of the Scarlet Pimpernel and his wife. Mid-19th Century League Based on some of the portraits displayed at the British Museum HQ, there has been since the first issue of the LEG some fan speculation about the existence of mid-19th century league. Some names frequently mentioned are: *Sir Francis Varney - a vampire. *Count Allamistakeo *The Blue Dwarf, a.k.a. Sapathwa *Jack Harkaway *Phileas Fogg - Britisch gentleman traveler. *Dorian Grey, a forever young man. Although there are some strong hints of its existence, no reference is made, not even in the Black Dossier issue. First Murray Group *Mina Murray - A teacher who had encountered Count Dracula. *Allan Quatermain - a British Colonial Explorer, addicted to opium and in his 70s. *Captain Nemo - formerly Indian Prince Dakkar, now an infamous sea pirate who has sunk hundreds of British vessels. *Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde - a scientist who created a way to separate his evil side from him, creating a wicked dwarf who slowly grew bigger and more powerful for the more sins he committed. *Hawley Griffin - aka the Invisible Man, a megolamaniac rapist whom was made invisible by unintentional means. Second Murray Group *Mina Murray *Allan Quatermain, Jr. - Allan Quatermain made immortal and young again by the Pool of Fire. *Orlando - sex changing immortal with tales of grandeur. *A.J. Raffles - a thief employed in order to earn a pardon for his crimes. *Thomas Carnacki - an occultist detective. Warralson Team *Captain Joan Warralson - a Female Airforce Pilot. *William Samson Junior - a traveller of the Afghan regions. *Iron Warrior - a robot that exploded on it's first mission. *Professor James Grey - a survivor of the 1898 Martian invasion, he creates a submarine. *Dr. Peter Bradey - a scientist who replacated Hawley Griffin's experiments, but unlike Griffin he was not talented at concealing his identity. Fourth Murray Group *Orlando - Male once again in 1969, female in 2009. *Mina Murray *Allan Quatermain *Mary Poppins 1958 MI5 League *Jimmy Bond - a traitorous spy working secretly for the CIA *Emma Night - a woman skilled in fighting *Hugo Drummond - a bulky strongman, racist, xenophobic but loyal to country and his friend. Other Leagues The Time Traveler's League Although not officially refered to as a League, this group of characters was formed by The Time Traveller and consisted of three heroes from different points in time. It had been the Traveller's hope to create a group capable of heading off the looming threats of the Lovecraftian world of Yuggoth. This gathering proves ill-fated however, as the three heroes were each drawn from out-of-body experiences, and each returns to his own life before the Traveler can impart any knowledge of consequence about the enemy (though the denizens of Yuggoth would later prove to be persistent foes of later incarnations of the League). The members were: *Allan Quatermain, drawn from just before the formation of the first Murray Group. *John Carter of Mars - American soldier, drawn from just before his first journey to the red planet. *Randolph Carter - drawn from one of his first experiences with transcending reality through dreams. Les Hommes Mystérieux *Robur the Conqueror, an insane genius who creates a flying machine. *Arsène Lupin, a master thief, *Nyctalope, a superhero. *Fantômas, a criminal mastermind *Monsieur Zenith, a pure albino who uses a drug that gives him extraordinary abilities. Die Zwielichthelden *Dr. Mabuse - a criminal genius, gambler and an undying entity who can possess others. *Dr. Caligari - a homicidal mesmerist *Cesare - a somnambulist, Dr. Caligari's mesmerised assassin. *Dr. Rotwang - a brilliant scientist and inventor. *Maria - a "female automaton" built by Dr. Rotwang. *Herr Luftkapitan Mors, the "domino-masked Robin Hood of the air". (implied member) The Seven Stars League Minions on the Moon reveals that Mina was part of a British super team in 1964, whose full membership is shown in 1969. *Captain Universe, alias of Jim Logan, interplanetary superhero. *Vull the Invisible, in actuality Mina Murray *Mars Man, a Martian explorer who came to Earth to study its "social life and civilization" *Zom of The Zodiac, who magic grants victims of crime the power to stand up to criminals *Satin Astro *Captain Zenith, a super-speedster. *Electro Girl The Victory Vanguard Victory Vanguard was a super team formed by MI5 in the 1960s as a rival to the Seven Stars. *Ace Hart *Mark Tyme *The Purple Hood *Tommy Walls *Crash Britannus *Mr Apollo *Swift Morgan *Silver Implied members of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Other characters have been implied, though not confirmed, to have been members of some version of the League. * Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. A cigarette case of his bears the symbol of the League. * The Doctor, time-traveller and Time Lord. Throughout his numerous depictions in the original television series, he has frequently retained the question mark motif as some part of his varying outfits. This may well have been an inspiration for Moore's decision to use a question mark as the symbol of the League. Film The 2003 film adaptation featured an alteration of the roster of Volume I, adding to the team Tom Sawyer and Dorian Gray and replacing Hawley Griffin with Rodney Skinner. Allan Quatermain is the leader of the team while Mina Harker is its chemist. Past incarnations of the League are here revealed to have been fabricated by Professor Moriarty. *Allan Quatermain *Mina Harker *Captain Nemo *Rodney Skinner *Dorian Gray *Henry Jekyll *Edward Hyde *Tom Sawyer Spoof 1988 American League This spoof 1988 league was the successor to another spoof league which was disbanded in 1979 by Oscar Goldman. The 1988 League was created after the murder of Mr. Miyagi to prevent a resurrected Tony Montana and his occult gang killing all those between him and domination of America. * Emmett Brown, scientist. *Jack Burton, transportation specialist. * B. A. Baracus, ex-commando. * Angus MacGyver, tech. * "Lisa", mysteriously powerful femme fatale. Spoof 1996 "Extraordinary Gentlepersons" League "The League of Extraordinary Gentlepersons 1996" Abuse of Playback, the technologically-derived drug made from distilled human memories, is sweeping the world – and Special Agent Fox Mulder learned too late that Playback was put forth on this planet by the Purity, seeking to condition humanity to their rule so as to better combat the Deadite incursion threatening the aliens’ homeworld. Now Mulder is missing, and it falls to his partner, Dana Scully, to re-activate secret protocol LXG-71, the “League of Extraordinary Gentlepersons” (protocol renamed 1993 for “sensitivity reasons”). * Dana Scully, FBI Special Agent. * Tequila Yuen, Hong Kong Detective-Inspector. * Nancy Downs, hyperviolent Wiccan practitioner. * Edward Scissorhands, biological experiment. * Zack Morris, young sociopath with the ability to stop time. * Rufus, enigmatic time traveller. Category:Leagues Category:Organization